Do You Need Anything Else?
by LunacyTenma
Summary: The sharing of Razputin has started for the Circus and the Psychonauts. An overprotective dad, a very needy psychic society, and an actual life are driving Razputin up a wall! What kind of crazy things will he get into now? Used to be called For Safety
1. For Safety

As promised, a sparkly new Ch.1, and en entirely new plot line to the story. What will happen next! Your guess is as good as mine.

x-x-x

The tall man sighed as he watched his son levitate over the grassy path to the van, rambling about his training with Sasha and other things- All involving the Psychonauts.

"No missions, Razputin. Or powers until we're done." The man reminded, and Razputin nodded to him, grinning widely.

"I told you I wouldn't, and I'll keep to that. Have a little faith in me!" Augustus only shook his head, watching as Raz dropped himself by the passenger side of the van. He then took his own seat on the drivers side, climbing in slowly.

"Just be sure to keep it in check- Especially around the other competitors at this months event. You know how they get.." Razputin jumped into the van and saluted his father, chuckling.

"I'm great at control, you know me!"

"Yes, I know you. That's why I'm afraid." His father commented in return, but started the van nonetheless before driving off.

This was going to be a simple circus run, nothing special. Not too long, but not so short it was pointless. Unfortunately, Razputin liked none of the performers as they were often times very reluctant to accept any form of Psychic activity. Often times the competitors would try and make him mad for no reason, just because of how different they were- His father's fear. But it wasn't a big deal, right? There was always something to pick on anyone for, powers weren't any different.

Seeing his son was deep in thought, Augustus reached his hand forward and turned on the stereo, awkward silences always fell over the two males. It seemed like it had been that way forever. He let it go though, it was just how they were and nothing would change that. Augustus was always a relatively awkward man, which was probably why he never moved on, thus leaving him with only Razputin and the circus to revolve his life around. The younger male in the seat next to him knew this, which was probably the reason he never objected to the idea of running the circus still.

"We'll make it there in about three hours." He stated, and the space was filled with music once more, a simple nod from the brown clad boy.

After Razputins hands played with his jacket in a nervous manner, he found that it was no longer satisfying and went to grab the goggles from his bag, looking them over before pulling them onto his head with a satisfied sigh. How long had it been since he'd worn them? Months? A year? He didn't know, but they brought back memories. Things like Sasha, and Milla, and...Lili. But before his mind could sadly wander to such a girl, it was interrupted by a random outburst.

"I remember when I first saw you in the Meat Circus." Augustus stated a bit shakily; Talking to his son at all was a tad bit strange, and it became even more so when Raz looked over and gave his father a certain look. "You just...became so different. I can't really explain it. You weren't any taller, you didn't get fat..." Raz looked up at his dad, eye brows raised as he watched his father trying to speak. This sounded like his father was trying to be nice but was trailing off in directions he didn't mean to go. But finally, he got to it. "And then.. When they gave you your uniform.." He pulled off to the side of the road and looked over at his son. A sudden look that Razputin had never soon was in them, was it.. pride? Happiness? A mix of pride and pain..? "You've changed, Razputin, on the inside. I wasn't completely aware of it then, but I understand now what it is. You're growing up."

Razputin beamed with self confidence, eyes lighting up. Of course he was growing up, he had to. He had to be just what the other Psychonauts needed! But bragging wasn't allowed, as his father spoke again.

"I'm proud of you. Really. You knew what the risks were, but you followed your heart. In the end, that's what every parent wants their kids to do. To do something great, something they love." A long pause followed. "But, I worry..." The man shook his head and closed his eyes, hiding the glossy look they were getting as emotions overcame him. When they stopped threatening to let tears trail down his cheeks, he started the van again and began driving.

"Dad.." Razputin started, wanting to ask just what it was that brought this on, to comfort his dad and tell him it was okay, but he couldn't bring himself to say more, and found this even more true once his father spoke a few silent moments later.

"But you know that what I do is only because I want to keep you safe. I want to keep an eye on you, know what you're doing... I don't have much left in my life, Razputin. You're aware of this. And you are the biggest part of what few years I may or may not have. If I lose you in a circus accident, or to some mission with those Psychonauts.. I'd be broken. More broken than I am now- I'd be unfixable. So if I seem like I don't care about what you're doing, or if I say no to going out places... Its for safety, Razputin."

"For safety," He repeated in a whisper, nodding slightly and staring at his dad with wide eyes. It was like an "I love you" from an awkward parent to an even awkwarder child, and they both knew it. Razputin took it hard, though he'd received a speech like this once before, it didn't stop the feeling of regret for leaving his father at home alone.

Augustus glanced over, feeling his son's gaze on him, and sighed. Wrong timing? Too much? Too soon? What?

But finally, he saw a smile crack onto Razputin's features.

"For safety." He repeated louder, and gave a thumbs up, only to turn back to the window and leave the van to fill up with soft music.


	2. Three Days

When the two males finally arrived at the circus tent, it was dark out- The sky lit up only with bright stars. Razputin's head rested lightly against the window, mouth open slightly while a quiet snore was made evident, the radio had been long turned off since Augustus saw Razputin's eyes droop shut. The said male reached over and lightly shook the sleeping boy, only to be met with a sound of confusion and shock, then a look of remembrance.

"We're here," Augustus stated in a reminding way, pulling his hand away to open his door and step out reluctantly, the voices of many other performers polluting what could have been a serene silence.

Razputin curiously looked out the windshield at the others, eyes blinking tiredly while registering into is mind just who all of these people were. Most of them were just random performers, but the other group that was off on their own, smug looks on their faces, had to be none other than the Galochios. He gave a small, almost animalistic growl to them, then kicked open his door and pulled his backpack out of his seat. This was going to be a long run.

After setting up their makeshift 'beds' in the van, Augustus crawled out of the vehicle to put his hands on his hips and stare quietly up into the sky, glad that the circus wouldn't be running until tomorrow- This way all of the lights wouldn't pollute the sky he admired. Raz ended up trying to gracefully get out of the van, but stumbled out and landed on his face instead, mumbling something about softer ground being nice.

"What's wrong, Augustus? That son of yours still having balance issues?" At the obvious insult to himself, Razputin jumped up, not caring who was saying such things to him, and glared.

"Balance issues! I'll show you balance issues when I kick your a-" Augustus' hand swooped over to cover the boys mouth, a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"Mr. Galochio, hello." He greeted, and Raz looked at him with his eyes narrowed into a 'hurt' and angry glare, all the while spouting random things that were muffled by his fathers hand.

"Aquato," The man replied with a small wave, a hint of over confidence in his strong voice. "Still the uncontrollable son and the quiet push over father, eh? Maybe its the little curse you have on you that makes you stop your son from actually speaking with us, but nonetheless that wasn't what I came here to discuss." Augustus let go of Razputin, only to have him start yelling again.

"I'm not uncontrollable!" And the hand had swooped back into place over his mouth.

"It would be appreciated if you could hurry up with this conversation before my mood worsens more." Augustus stated this with his usual randomly calm way, and it caused the other man to narrow his icy blue eyes, not expecting such words from the man.

"I just wanted to say that we _are _planning to win this year. And the reason I'm telling you is... I wouldn't want you and your son to get hurt. You know, in an-" he paused and grinned rather evilly. "Accident." With that, he turned around and started away, Razputin yelling at him in a muffled manner while shaking his fist. Once the man was long out of sight, Augustus let go of Raz.

"What is wrong with you! You always let him do this to us!" Razputin shouted, throwing his hands to the side angrily. "He just _threatened _us, and you took it! You really need to grow some-"

"Razputin." His father interrupted, and Razputin stopped. "I think you talk to that Lili girl too much, you're starting to sound too much like her." Augustus stated, massaging the bridge of his nose exasperatedly. This struck a nerve, he then noticed, as his son quieted and simply climbed into the van without another word.

The boy dropped into his 'bed' and pulled the blankets over himself, finding comfort in the warmth they gave him over the chilly night air. He missed Lili, as she was his only friend- And- he believed her to be the love of his life. As he started sulking, the phone in his pocket started to vibrate a little, and right on cue it just so happened to be Lili.

'Whats up? You were supposed to text me once you got there.'

Razputin gave a half smile, typing back.

'Galacio run-in. Dad still isn't very fond of you-Says I sound like you.'

He waited three painfully silent minutes, then sighed happily once he hear the phone vibrate.

'That's a good thing though. Now you'll actually have comebacks that people will be offended by.'

Razputin gave an offended look, then realized she couldn't see it and face palmed himself.

'Yeah, yeah, I get it. But I got a few good ones in.'

Then, it didn't even seem like he had to wait a minute when he got a response.

'Something's wrong. Tell me.' Razputin snorted slightly, fingers quickly replying.

'I just don't want to be here anymore.'

The next text he got kept him staring at it for a long time, mixed emotions running through his mind.

It wasn't until later that night when Augustus climbed into the van and saw that Raz had fallen asleep with his phone in his hand that he noticed Raz's troubled look. His son was always good at hiding what he wanted, but when he was asleep was a completely different thing. He went to shut off the phone, not wanting it to lose all of its power before morning, only to glance at the screen and notice Lili had been talking to him.

Now, Augustus wasn't a very nosy man. He let his son have his privacy, stepping into his life only when he endangered himself or caused any real trouble. And that was still the same here, he didn't mean to read the text, but his eyes just skimmed over the words quickly. And then, again, as if to be sure they read it right. And then again to turn it off.

'Run away from home.' It said, and the words echoed in his mind repeatedly. Lili had told him to run away- Razputin wouldn't do that. Or- He would- He _did._ But he wouldn't do it again, he promised. For all he knew, they could have been joking around. That's what kids did. Normal kids joked around.

Then again, Lili and Razputin weren't exactly normal children.

After a long, and almost restless night, Augustus woke up only to quickly turn his gaze to Raz, relieved that he was still there. The phone was still next to him, off, and Raz's goggles were next to it. After telling himself that his son was a man of his word, Augustus climbed out of the van and into the morning air. He clicked the door shut slowly, then started his daily warm ups.

Razputin woke up in a much less pleasant way.

It started with a dream. Him, Lili, and running through the Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. Then, it turned into him on a mission, Lili falling into a pit of Lava, his own safety lost once he went to jump to another ledge and got caught by some unknown force mid-jump. He could hear Sasha voice, and Milla's worried yell, and Ford, and-

"GET THE WATER AWAY!" He shrieked, sitting up and hands flying to his goggles by his side and strapping them on. "Get- Get it a-..." He stopped, breathing heavily. "Just a dream." He whispered, falling back down to his blankets and sighing.

"Razputin?" His father called, worry in his voice. "Are you alright in there?" Razputin shoved his phone in his pocket, then opened the door to smile at his father, acting like nothing had happened.

"Hey, dad. Thanks for turning off my phone, I forgot the charger at home." Augustus stared blankly, nodding slowly before watching Razputin slip out of the van and walk away like nothing had happened. Augustus let him go without questions, as the two of them had all day to do what they pleased, the circus was until later at night.

x-x-x

Maybe it was the communication between Sasha and Raz that had everyone worried.

Or, the lack thereof.

Usually, Razputin would be calling and texting the man nonstop, asking him about his missions, and what he does in his spare time, and the glasses, and _Milla._ He did it no matter where he was. In fact, he did it so much that Sasha threatened to get rid of the phone. But in three days, Sasha hadn't received a single text. No questions, no calls, no...Raz.

The first to notice this was indeed Sasha, who got a full night's sleep for the fist time in months. The second was Milla, he pointed out that he wasn't sighing in anger and answering the boy every other second. And last was Ford, who only realized it when he'd brought up Raz in a conversation and exclaimed, 'The boy hasn't bothered you today!'

Oleander ended up not being around much to even know that the man had gotten a phone, let alone was texting the young Psychonaut.

There was silence in Ford's little hideaway underground, unless you count the mental noise of gears turning in thought, trying to figure out what had happened to Raz.

"He's probably really busy trying to win this time. They had a pretty good streak going until the last three rounds," Milla reasoned, but Sasha shook his head.

"Razputin doesn't prioritize well. He would call me during one of his shows if his father wouldn't get upset."

"Well, someone better figure out what is going on," Ford started, sitting down in one of the dirty chairs. "Zanotto isn't exactly pleased with this arrangement. He thinks that Razputin should have his time dedicated to us."

Then a long pause.

"Its understandable." Sasha commented, pushing his glasses up a little. "But Razputin does have other things in his life, he's still just a child. I doubt if he even gives Lili much attention with how we've been sharing him with his father."

"The poor dear, no wonder why he'd stop bothering you. He probably feels a little overwhelmed with all of this."

"Razputin? Overwhelmed? That boy finished his Psychonaut training faster than any of us could have dreamed, he saved the psychonauts, helped us get Zanotto back from his kidnappers, and along the way solved multiple peoples' mental problems. I'm relatively certain that it would take more than this to overwhelm him." Ford said this knowingly, arms crossed and eyes shut.

"I'll give him another day before we speak with him." Sasha offered, and the others nodded in agreement. In all honesty, Sasha was worried for the boy's safety and well being, but all the same the boy had proved that he had amazing control and could take on much more than most his age. He looked at the worried faces of Ford and Milla, his own the usual calm and almost gloomy look, and inwardly sighed.

x-x-x

To be continued!

What do you think so far?


	3. Snappy?

Snappy

x-x-x

It was a long day, and Raz had spent it far away from his father and the circus tent, far away from the Galochios, far away from_ anyone._ it started out rather pleasant. He was alone, something that usually never happened back at home, and something his father usually wouldn't have allowed before a Circus run. He was enjoying himself, stretching and playing with his PsiPowers...Then he got the call.

"Lili, what's up?" He asked happily, but her tone immediately sent his happy mood spiraling down to one of just getting by.

"Razputin, why didn't you text me when you woke up?"

And just like that, he knew this wouldn't end very well.

"Lili, I just wanted a little time away from..well, I guess everything. Nothing personal, I still love y-"

"Don't even say you love me. It's not going to make me any happier. I have to know what you're, Raz. I don't ever see you anymore, and now you're going to stop talking to me because you needed time away from _everything. _I feel so loved." She finished sarcastically, and he could almost see her with a phone pressed to her ear and rolling her eyes.

It had to be today, didn't it? I just had to be today.

"One time, Lili. Come on, besides, you know I'm busy with Sasha, and Milla, and then the circus. You could try coming out here to see me every now and then?" He offered, and this was met with silence. A silence he knew was deadly.

"I don't want to have to come out there. They don't like psychics out there, Razputin." She started this after a long moment, and the momentum combined with the anger in her voice almost made Raz want to hang up and hide.

"Razputin?" He heard, just as he'd opened his mouth to speak. The voice belonged to his father, who seemed to be quite off still but approaching.

"Lili, my dad's coming, I have to get going, and-"

"Call and text me more, Raz." She demanded, and again, he got the mental image of her with her eyes narrowed and foot stomping on the ground.

"Do you need anything else?" He spat out, an accidentally angry edge to his voice. Realizing his mistake, he nervously laughed, then quickly said, "LOVEYOUBYE." And clicked end. It was probably the most stinging and echoing end to a conversation he'd had..ever. He already knew he was going to pay, but he had other things to worry about.

"Razputin? Are you out here?" He heard his father call again, and he turned in the direction it came from and started running.

"Yeah, dad! Right here!"

But in response, he could hear other voices. Not just his fathers. They were familiar, but somewhat forgotten. Upon finally seeing his father and the group of people, he smiled widely.

He ran faster, ignoring the cold air whooshing past him as night approached. He knew who it was.

Dogen's shiny hat was what he saw first, then Fred's large hat, which he'd decided to keep after having his issues sorted out, next was Gloria, which made him raise a brow and almost stop running toward them. His father looked just as confused as they approached each other.

"They bought tickets, then damned to see you." Augustus stated, scratching the back of his head.

"Raz, Raz, look, I got a new hat!" Dogen squealed, and Raz grinned, noting that the blue boy had grown quite an amount taller. Then, Fred stepped forward.

"Everyone here is really scary.." And Raz chuckled in response, going to reach a hand up to Fred's shoulder before realizing he couldn't reach and drew back, blinking.

"You don't have to worry about that, if anyone does anything I'll show them a thing or two!"

Then Gloria. Why she was there was a mystery, probably to even her, but that didn't stop her from talking.

"You're a circus performer?" Then an exasperated sigh followed. "I remember MY performing days. It's a shame that they no longer call me onto set, I suppose I'm just so good that other actors can't compare, thus setting the standard too high."

Raz mumbled something offensive before shouting out, "We have to get back, it's almost time for us to go on." Then he started to push his friends back the way they'd come.

"Is there a reason you guys are all the way out here? I mean, its kind of a far way from that dinky little island."

"I missed you," Dogen stated, then frowned at Raz, still continuing the way he was being pushed. "I didn't explode your head, and you still like me, so I figured that I should come see the one person who doesn't think I'm a freak."

"I came to see you because I needed to get away from that place. I'm pretty sure I wet my pants multiple times there because I was too scared to go anywhere else." This was met with awkward glances.

"Fred, I think you might want to keep that kind of stuff to yourself.." Raz stated, but chuckled a little nonetheless.

"I came out here to admire the performers and their work. Of course, I don't expect any of the performers to be able to do very well, but I will gladly help you, your father, or any others along the way." Gloria didn't even seem to notice that she'd just offended the two men, both father and son were suddenly giving off bad vibes that had Dogen and Fred silent.

"They're thinking about reopening the camp this year." Dogen stated suddenly, trying to break the awkward tension. "They said that they want to continue training the kids they had last year instead of trying to start fresh every year." This caused Raz's bad vibes to turn suddenly happy and almost ecstatic.

"That would be sweet! We could totally get you to finish the training this time, I know it!" And Raz's little victory dance followed this, which left his father to face palm and Dogen to laugh a little, bouncing happily. "I'll talk to Sasha tonight about that, who knows, maybe I could even train you guys!" And with that, Dogen and Raz started to run towards the circus tent not too far off, laughing and talking the entire way.

"So, my son cured your insanity?" Augustus asked bluntly, and both of the people walking beside him stated rather lowly, 'Yes.' He nodded in acknowledgment, then led the two along the path that Raz and Dogen left into the tent.

Raz pushed Dogen into a seat and went to click off his phone, not replying to the four word text he'd gotten even though he knew it meant business.

'A little snappy today?'

x-x-x

I'm aware this story is kinda starting out slow, but give me a break, I haven't written an actual story in about a year. Any form of even telling me you read this story helps- I just need something to work off of.


	4. Visits

Lunacy- I had a document on my computer that stated where the story was going. Right? Well, we got a virus and had to redo everything. So, I apologize for the messy chapter.

x-x-x

The show had started in brilliant light, crowds filling in and Razputin's friends waving in the front row, cheering him on. He and his father took to their acrobatics like the professionals they were. The crowds seemed to like them more than the Galochios, which caused some slight discomfort with the earlier statements they made.

Raz could tell his father was a little nervous, but used to it. After all, the man had probably gotten worse threats that what their new competition had. But in the process of watching his father swing from bar to bar and trying to do his own routine, Raz slipped up. It wasn't a big deal, he just had to catch himself and keep going. He looked at the audience, trying to scan them for any disappointment he may have caused. When he found nothing, he tried to concentrate again, only to single out three very, VERY familiar people in the crowd.

Sasha watched him with arms crossed, his usual neutral look in place and glasses ever present. Next to him was Milla, who happily seemed to be chatting away, poking Sasha and pointing to Raz and Augustus. Then was Ford, who needed the occasional chastising while he was probably ranting. Raz grinned happily, whispering, "Time to show them what I'm made of."

He flipped his best flips, and flew through the air easily- Only to miss his target, and fall into the pool of water beneath himself.

"Razputin!" He could hear his dad yell, hand outstretched to him. Raz watched him as he fell, his own hands flailing while he tried to think straight- Tried to think like Sasha.

/Levitation!/ He remembered, and the ball gave him just enough time to jump in the other direction and land on the hard ground.

The audience was silent, even as Raz groaned in pain. Everything seemed to stop, his father included. Raz sat up and stood, trying to act like his body wasn't hurting, waving a little. A sigh of relief seemed to come from every person in the audience- Until Raz stepped forward and just fell to the ground.

"We need a medic!" Augustus called out, jumping down to his son and trying to comfort him.

Raz's point of view was blurred by pain, but he started to laugh.

"I almost fell into the water, that would have been bad, huh?" But his dad didn't respond the way he'd hoped.

"Shut up, this is no time for joking."

"What happened?" Milla asked worriedly, grabbing onto Sasha, who also had a look of worry, even if you couldn't see his wide eyes.

"I'm relatively sure that he was trying to do his best and got sidetracked," He explained, brows furrowed. "Grab Dogen, Fred, and Gloria then meet me behind that curtain." He gestured to the place the medics were now, carrying Raz, with a gloved hand, then got up and started to walk in that direction. He dodged a few people, almost frantically trying to see if the boy was alright.

Raz blanked out while the medics were testing his bones and how he was breathing- Talking about how a fall like that could have killed him.

"Why did he purposely dodge the water?" One asked, and another snorted.

"The kid's a psychic, you never know what they're thinking...Crazy freaks..."

Sasha entered just before another and far more rude comment was made, first seeing the worried but angry look on Augustus' face- No doubt from his hurt son and rude doctors. Then he noticed the bruised up boy, sleeping.

"Mister Nein," Augustus greeted/asked, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Hello, Mister Aquato." He looked over Raz's father as he sat down next to him on a row of barrels, seeing his eyes fixed on Razputin. "Something seems to have been bugging him?" He offered, and Augustus nodded in response, which very much surprised the agent. When the man didn't speak, he gave a silent sigh and started, "We came here to check up on him, as we haven't heard from him in a series of days. Though I'm guessing this is the least of your worries.." Then to the doctors he asked, "Is he alright?"

The one who had asked about the water glanced over, his different colored eyes fixing themselves on Sasha before he answered, "He'll be just fine. A little sore, but nothing is broken or fatally damaged." Both men sitting on the barrels sighed in relief, and the two doctors moved away from the bed they had Razputin on. "When he wakes up, just take him with you. We have to see if any _more _excitement occurs." And with that, both doctors wandered away.

It was an odd silence once they left, and the two men had no conversation going. Sasha respected that, since Razputin easily could have died. He was about to excuse himself when Augustus suddenly, asked him an odd question.

"Do you this Razputin would ever run way?" Sasha stared, about to bring up the fact that Raz _did _run away, but was met with correction. "Again, I mean." Sasha leaned back and crossed his legs, sighing audibly while looking the boy over.

"I suppose it would depend on this situation. He ran away because he thought you hated him, if I recall right. So if that situation or one similar were to come up..."

Milla then entered, an odd look on her features.

"I'm unable to bring the three with me to see Raz. Someone else showed up." Sasha and Augustus both looked up in a confused manner, then they heard the familiar voice.

"Get out of my way, moron! He better be okay, there's no way I'm going to help run the Whispering Rock camp without him!" Then, Lily burst in.

Augustus couldn't help himself, he looked away from the girl in a slightly upset manner. He was really beginning to dislike this girl.

Sasha realized this, as did Milla. She lightly put a hand on Lily's shoulder, only to be shoved off while she ran to Raz's side.

"Hurt. AGAIN. He really doesn't belong in the circus, he's obviously not experienced enough."

"Lily, I think it's best you leave, darling." Milla hinted, eyes narrowed a bit sadly. "Mr Nein and Aquato were discussing something important."

Sasha then got up, pushing his sunglasses into place.

"Its fine, Milla, we'll have to talk to Razputin later. Until then, Lily, please stop filling his head with useless ideas." He knew what was going on now, from talking to Augustus and reading into Lily's and Razputin's minds. He didn't like this at all, all the tension and the way Lily was trying to persuade Raz... As much as he adored her skill, he didn't adore how she was beginning to turn out since their last meeting. "Milla, Lily, why don't we go discuss this years camp arrangements with the others?" Both the girl's went to object, but he pushed them out.

Augustus sat alone, staring at the ground. Something in him told him to just step in and act like all the other parents did- Tell his son what he could do. But the other part told him that he should let it be, that Raz was different.

_"You're a smart boy, Razputin. I know you'll do the right thing."_


End file.
